


Hold You Up

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [34]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, cw: afghanistan war, cw: blood, non-erotic bathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little foray back into the world of Organa's Organics. This is based off of a prompt from Beautifullights, who asked for a fic based on "Why the hell are you bleeding?" and from Summersrage who asked for a fic of Finn bathing Poe, not necessarily in an erotic way, just taking care of Poe.  There is a lot of talk of blood if that makes you squeamish, and Poe's time in Afghanistan is referenced, although it's not explicit. He's very obviously suffering some PTSD in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifullights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/gifts), [summersrage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersrage/gifts).



> This takes place in October of the 7th year of the universe, which means Poe is 40, Finn is 31, Meghan is 17 and just started her senior year of high school, Amelia is 8 in 3rd grade, and Caleb is 4 and not yet in Kindergarten. Also Snap and Elisa's second baby, Sophia, has been born and is now about 7 months old.

Finn was whistling when he got out of the car. He’d had a good day securing the future of the Orozco family as citizens. Maria and Roberto would take the citizenship oath next month, and Finn would attend and attempt _not_ to tear up, but he always did anyway. They’d invited him for their citizenship celebration after the ceremony, and Finn couldn’t wait to break the news to Caleb, who absolutely adored their little boy, Martín. A whole day to spend with Martín, stuffing their faces with tres leche cake and tamales and running around the yard until one - or both - of them inevitably threw up. Yes, fun times for all.

Even as he whistled, Finn was organizing the evening in his mind, already preparing dinner. His mind was a million miles away as he opened the mudroom door, and that’s why he almost ran into Poe, who was standing at the mudroom sink. Finn jumped, then smiled, expecting Poe to turn, but Poe just stayed there, and that’s when Finn noticed the blood on Poe’s clothes. It was spattered everywhere and it was too much to come from a simple injury. “Poe, why the hell are you bleeding?” Finn asked, which, he would reflect later, was a really asinine thing to say, but it was what his mind forced out at the moment. He crossed to Poe in a second, and noticed that Poe’s hands and arms were covered in blood too. He was staring blankly at the water running down the drain of the sink, but as far as Finn could tell, he wasn’t actually bleeding actively anywhere. Finn reached out to touch Poe’s shoulder tentatively. “Baby? What’s happened?” he asked gently, even though his heart was pounding. “The kids-”

Poe jerked, as if jerking back into himself, and quickly shook his head. “Everyone’s fine. The kids are fine. Everyone’s fine.” He continued to stare at the water.

“Okay, baby,” Finn said soothingly, his heart beat settling a little. “Can you follow me to the kitchen?”

“Going to get blood on the furniture.” Poe’s voice sounded so distant, and Finn’s heart broke. He took one of Poe’s hands in his.

“It’s okay, it cleans up.” Finn was grateful when Poe pulled away from the sink and allowed himself to be led to the breakfast table, where Finn gently urged him into a chair. He cupped Poe’s cheek and looked him in the eyes. Poe met his, but they were still distant. “I need to make a phone call, okay, Poe? And then I’ll be right back.” At Poe’s slight nod, Finn turned away, allowing the wave of anxiety to flow through him before tamping down on it again. He’d pay for that later. That didn’t matter right now. He walked out the front door, dialing Leia as he went.

“Finn, I was just about to call-” Leia started without preamble.

“What happened?” Finn interrupted. _Why does Poe look like someone died?_

“Snap got hurt on some farm equipment. He’s going to be okay. Elisa already took him off to the doctor. I’ve got the kids, except for Sophia, Elisa just decided to take her along. Poe asked if we could take Caleb and Amelia for a bit, which is fine of course, but I didn’t realize he’d slipped away and I was worried about him, so I was just about to call you. You have him?”

“He’s here.” _He came home._ “Do you mind watching the kids for a bit longer?”

“Of course not, Finn. Take care of him, okay?”

“I will.”

Poe was exactly where Finn had left him. He flinched a little when Finn leaned down to run a hand soothingly over his cheek and back into his curls. “Hey, Poe, baby, we’re going to get you cleaned up, okay?” Poe nodded, and Finn knelt to pull off Poe’s Romeos and socks. Then, he pulled Poe to his feet. He slowly worked Poe’s button down open and let it drop to the floor, then took Poe’s white undertank up over his head. The undressing was almost clinical, as Finn saw it. He just wanted to get Poe away from the blood as quickly as possible. Job done, he led the still-complacent Poe up the stairs and into the master bath. When Poe had been designing the house, he’d been particular about what he wanted here. Finn figured it was because of the years of tiny bathrooms or not having access to showers at all. Poe had insisted on one of those beautiful showers with multiple heads, even if they didn’t use the feature all of the time to conserve water. It was still nice for a lazy Sunday morning, or, in this case, for when Poe was shivering like he was in the snow without a coat. Finn started the water, running his hands briskly on Poe’s arms as he waited for it to heat.

“You’ll be warm soon, baby, okay? Warm and clean.”

It was the wrong thing to say. Poe looked down at his blood-covered hands and his skin turned a ghostly pale. Finn reached out to angle his chin back up.

“Uh uh. Focus up here. Focus on me. I love you, Poe. Everything’s fine. Everyone’s okay. Focus.” Finn hastily removed his own clothing and walked them into the spray. He lathered up his hands and quickly cleaned the blood off of Poe, while keeping up a constant stream of chatter to keep Poe focused on his face. When he’d gotten the blood off, he slowed down, turning Poe around and working his soapy hands over Poe’s back in a massage. He worked one knot at a time, placing a kiss where he felt Poe’s muscles relax below his fingers. He replaced the soap with shampoo and worked it through Poe’s curls, bringing them to a lather as he scratched and massaged Poe’s scalp. Poe groaned, leaning back into the feeling, his eyes closed. “You’re so good, Poe. You’re such a good provider for our family. Look at everything you help create. Look at everything you bring into the world on this farm. Look at every person and animal that gets rescued because of Organa’s. That’s you, Poe. You have maintained this safe haven for so long. Look at the peace you’ve given our children. Three beautiful, lovely children who have a safe and reliable home because of you-”

“Because of you, too,” Poe said, voice rough.

“And why am I here? Because you brought me. Because you saw something in me, even though we’d barely met. You bring such good into the world, Poe.”

Poe’s shoulders shook. “He was just lying in the field, Finn. Just lying there, blood everywhere. I thought Snap was, I thought he was…”

“Shhhh,” Finn soothed as he rinsed the shampoo from Poe’s hair. “You told me he’s fine. Leia said the same thing.”

“It just- it flashed me back, I guess. Back to Afghanistan.”

Finn circled his arms around Poe’s waist as he let the water run over them both. Poe leaned back into his body, and Finn felt grateful for Poe’s trust, even after all these years. He rocked them under the spray, swaying gently as he pressed kisses to Poe’s back.

“I’m sorry,” Poe mumbled.

“How many times have you coached me through a panic attack, baby? You’re so strong, but that doesn’t mean you have to be strong all the time. I’ll always be here to hold you up when you need it.” Finn squeezed Poe extra tight around the middle. “How about we dry off, and lay in bed, and you call Dr. Charles and see if he’s available to talk?” Finn hoped the therapist hadn’t shut off his emergency line for the night.

Poe jolted. “The kids-”

“Shhh,” Finn soothed again. “My mom and Leia have them. They’ll give us all the time we need.”

“How did this get to be my life?”

Finn pressed a last kiss between Poe’s shoulder blades before turning the water off. “Because it’s the life you deserve, baby.” He briskly dried their bodies and wrapped them in robes, leading Poe to the bed. “Let me go get your phone, okay?” Poe nodded and Finn swept a hand through his still damp hair, then leaned over to place a kiss on his brow. Downstairs, he made sure that Poe’s bloody clothes were removed and no blood had gotten anywhere else. He’d wash the clothes at the main house later. He retrieved Poe’s phone, cleaned off some bloody fingerprints with disinfectant wipes, and headed back upstairs. Poe was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, but at the sound of Finn’s footsteps, he turned and smiled. Finn’s heart lightened at the sign that things were heading back towards okay, maybe normal, even.

He climbed into bed, spooning Poe from behind, wrapping himself all around his husband so he’d know he was safe and loved. “Here you go,” he murmured as he handed the phone off, then listened as Poe was able to connect with Dr. Charles and discuss the incident with him. Poe’s hand came down to Finn’s hands around his waist, and he tangled their left hands together so Finn could feel the warm metal of Poe’s wedding ring pressing into his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated beyond measure. 
> 
> Come yell with me about how Stormpilot needs more fics and FINN NEEDS MORE FICS that show how awesome Finn is! on tumblr @animalasaysrauer


End file.
